Winx Club - Episode 511/Script
Trix Tricks Intro/Recap Narrator: Stella's fashion show flopped and all day, she just behave as a spoiled 3-year-old. Then thanks to an age-changing spell, she actually became one. After fighting off Tritannus' mutants in the waters of Zenith, Bloom's overcome by a sense that Daphne is in danger. Scene: Tritannus's Lair Trix: Darkened waves of twilight rain, tame her mind and bring her pain. *Daphne screams* Trix: Darkened waves of twilight rain, tame her mind and bring her pain... Tritannus: Tell me how to get Sirenix now, Daphne! Or I'll let them tear your mind apart! *Daphne screams* Daphne: NEVER! Trix: Darkened waves of twilight rain, tame her mind and bring her pain. Tritannus: Stop! She fainted. Stormy: Oh man. Darcy: Oh, lightweight. Tritannus: Urg!!! She'll never talk to save herself... Icy: But she will talk to save her sister! Tritannus: Of course! Bloom! Find Bloom! Bring her to me! Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Faragonda: It's my honor and my pleasure to declare the annual Wind Rider Competition open! Specialists, mount your Wind Riders. *The crowd cheers* Tecna: I've always loved the Wind Rider Competition. Bloom: Me, too. Faragonda: Um. A very challenging course this year, Saladin! Saladin: We'll see some exciting rides, Faragonda! Brandon: Ready to race, Riven? Riven: Yeah! You're ready to get beaten? Musa: Ready? Go! Bloom: Look at them! Go Riven! Brandon: First stop: Flaming Cages! *The Specialists pass the Flaming Cages. The crowd cheers* Stella: That's my boy! Go Brandon! Bloom: Wow! Sky looks nervous. I'm gonna go talk to him. Sky: Aw men... Helia: C'mon, it's like riding a horse, bro! You never forget. Sky: I can't remember if I ever rode a horse... *Flashback starts* Sky: Not much of anything else since that day. *Flashback ends* Bloom: Don't worry, Sky. You're the best Wind Rider at Red Fountain. Timmy: She's right. You ruled the spectacular. Sky: I did? Bloom: Yes. And you know what? Think fast! *Bloom blows a kiss and Sky catches it* Bloom: See? You got killer reflected. Just trust your instinct and you'll be fine. Speaker: Wave B to the starting line! Sky: Thanks, Bloom! Well, here goes nothing... Icy: This new invisibility spell rocks! Darcy: Hmm! Loving it. Flora: Hey Helia! Helia: Hi! *Stormy topples Flora* Flora: Whoa! Helia: Flora, are you OK? Flora: Yeah... but... *Stormy giggles* Flora: What? Hmm... I don't know... *Stormy pushes Flora* Helia: Hey! *Stormy giggles while Darcy and Icy land* Flora: Hmm... Not funny, Kiko! Stormy: Can that rabbit see us? Darcy: Those things use their noses. This'll fix them. Mirror Attack. *Kiko is chased by various clones* Bloom: No! Kiko? Er... Kiko!!! Stormy: Let's find Stella and mess her up! Icy: We came here to get Bloom. Tritannus is waiting! Darcy: Urg. You're such a drag these days. Icy: Where's Bloom? We need to get her to show herself right now! Scene: Bloom & Flora's Dorm *Bloom walks in* Bloom: The Sirenix Book! This could be the clue for the third Gem! There's nothing afraid of. Sirenix Book: Your quest is nearly completed. But Winx, you must hurry! Bloom: I know. Time is running out. Sirenix Book: Find the Flower of the Depths. It answers only to courage! *The Sirenix Book disappears* Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Bloom: Hm... So I guess it's the Test of Courage. Tecna: So far each of the tests has taken us to one of our home planets. Flora: I think the Flower of the Depths must be on my home planet, Lynphea. In the Ocean of Flowers. Musa: Then we should get going. Stella: I call driving the Odyssey Explorer. Speaker: Wave C to the starting line! Timmy: Good luck, guys. Bloom: Oh, Sky is up! Aisha: We don't have time, Bloom. If we don't find the Gem of Courage in the next three days, we'll lose our powers forever! Bloom: I just want to make sure that Sky would remember how to fly... Sky: OKKKK! Wooow! C'mon Sky, you can do this! *The crowd cheers* Icy: I guess we'll have to make Bloom show up! Sister! *Darcy uses her power* Specialists: Whoa! Sky: What's going on? Timmy: I can't control it! *The Specialists land. The Wind Riders become Wild Lion Monsters* Helia: What are those things? Timmy: Whoa! Darcy: Capture Bloom and bring her to us! Helia: C'mon! Sky: Let's go! *The lions attack. The crowd screams* Girl #1: Look out! Ahh! Bloom: Oh no! Tecna: Trouble! Stella: But what about the Sirenix quest? Aisha: Don't worry. You guys go to Lynphea... Bloom: We'll handle this! Winx, transform! Bloom, Tecna and Aisha: Magic Winx! Harmonix! *Harmonix transformation* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon's Flame! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! *Tranformation ends* Stella: Let's go! *The crowd screams* Faragonda: Contago! Griselda, get the girls into the main hall! Saladin: Specialists, draw your weapons! Scene: Linphea's Ocean Gate Desiryee: Pretty! Tritannus: Very pretty! *Tritannus takes Desiryee's power* Tritannus: Hello there, Keeper! *Desiryee tries to fight back but fails* Tritannus: Desiryee, Keeper of the Lynphea gate! Hahaha. Only one more Keeper then I can enter the Infinite Ocean! *Tritannus opens the gate* Tritannus: But first, let's visit the Ocean of Flowers! C'mon, you beasts! *Tritannus enters the gate* Desiryee: I must follow them! I must try! Scene: Flower of the Depths Tritannus: Nice! Scene: Above Ocean of Flowers Flora: The Ocean of Flowers... Stella: Whoa! It's beautiful here! Right? *Musa gasps* Stella and Musa: Whoooa! Musa: Stella, didn't you say could drive this thing? Stella: Urg. I said I wanted to drive it, not that I knew how! Flora: We're over the deepest waters of the Ocean of Flowers. I think this is where we'll find the Flower of the Depths. Musa: So we'll dive from here? Flora: Yes. But we need to be careful. The plants from this part of the Ocean are quite... wild. Stella: Hey, how "wild" could a flower be? Flora: Carnivorous. They'll... eat you. Stella and Musa: Oh! Stella, Musa and Flora: Magic Winx! Harmonix! *Harmonix transformation* Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! *Transformation ends* Scene: Underwater Ocean of Flowers Illiris: Stella! Stella: Illiris! My very favorite selkie! Illiris: Oh Stella, we can't find Desiryee! Sonna: We're afraid Tritannus may have attack her. Will you use your magic? *Musa uses her power* Musa: I can hear her. This way! Flora: Desiryee, I am Flora. *Flora and Desiryee bond* Stella: Oh! They're bonding! Desiryee: Oh Flora! Thank you. You restore my powers! Tritannus has entered the Ocean of Flowers! Flora: As we feared. Desiryee, we must find the Flower of the Depths. Desiryee: I can take you to it. But the deeper we go, the wilder the plants become... Stella: She means "carnivorous-er". Musa: Check! Desiryee: This way! Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Griselda: Hurry girls, in here! Girls: Hurry!!! Helia: Thanks, Timmy. Tecna: Storm of Numbers! Bloom: We each takes one! Split up! Aisha: Bloom! Tecna: Behind you! *Bloom gasps* Bloom: Fire Blade! Ya!!! Sky: They seem to be after you, Bloom! Bloom: I know! I'm putting everyone else in danger! I'm going to lead them out of here! Sky: No! I-I got a plan! Go to the Flaming Cages, wait in front! Bloom: But... but... Sky! Sky: I rule at Wind Riders, remember? Bloom: I remember! Sky: Call them. Bloom: Hey lions! Over here! Aisha: What is she doing? Brandon: Looks like Sky has a plan. Bloom: What are you? Scared? Come and get me! *The crowd cheers* Sky: Wow, Bloom, we did it! Bloom: Oh, you're amazing, Sky! Scene: Ocean of Flowers Musa: Kind of dark down here. Desiryee: If you feel something tickle your feet, move fast! Stella: Ohh! Look at that! Whoa! My foot. A carnivorous flower's got my foot! Oh... *Flora and Musa giggle* Stella: Well, it could have been one. Musa: It's the Test of Courage, Stella! Stella: Right! OK. Test of Courage. Desiryee: There! The Flower of the Depths. Flora: The Flower of the Depths answers only to courage. It looks friendly. I'm going in. Scene: Flower of the Depths Flora: Hello. We've come to find the Gem of Courage. Look! *Stella gasps* Stella: Flora, wait! Desiryee: Oh no! Illiris: Flora! Sonna: Look out! *The Flower starts attacking* Stella: Shining Mirror! *The Flower grabs Flora* Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Saladin: Despite the unconventional nature of today's Competition, the judges had decided to award prizes. First place for Wind Riding goes to Prince Sky! *The crowd cheers* Brandon: Way to go! You still rule, dude. Bloom: It all came back to you. Sky: So what do you say we go for a little spin? Bloom: I know the perfect place. Roccaluce Gorge. We used to go there all the time. Stormy: Look! She's leaving with "Pretty Boy". Tecna: I don't think that's wise. Aisha: We still haven't figured out what happened here today... Icy: Perfect. We can snatch up Bloom and teach Prince Blondie a lesson all at the same time! Scene: Flower of the Depths Musa: Reverberating Notes! Flora: Don't hurt the Flower! Stella: Urg! But we're trying to save you! Flora: No. I need to help the Flower. If I can get near the center, I can undo the dark magic. I'm going to help you! Fall Vortex! *The girls cheer* Flora: Flower of the Depths, please, tell us where to find the Gem of Courage. It's moving in a pattern! Musa: It's trying to talk to us! Stella: Yeah, but... what's it saying? We need a translator! Flora: Of course! Sirenix Box! Guardian of Sirenix, please help! Flora's Guardian of Sirenix: What can I do for you, Flora? Flora: Guardian, can you please help us understand the Flower of the Depths? Flora's Guardian of Sirenix: The Flower of the Depths says, "you were very brave, Flora, and deserved to find the Gem of Courage!" Stella: What? Musa: Oh! Come on! Flora: But... but... Guardian? Flora's Guardian of Sirenix: I'm sorry. I got a little overexcited. Ehemm. The Flower also said that "you only have one more test to pass." The Sirenix Book will reveal the final clue. Stella: Yay! Musa: We're nearly there! Scene: Lake Roccaluce Sky: Whoo! Bloom: Go for it, Sky! Whoo! *Stormy attacks* Bloom: Oh no! Sky: Urg! Hang on, Bloom! Bloom: SKYYYYYY!!! Sky: Bloom! Icy: Hey Sky! Remember us? Sky: The Trix! Darcy: Oh poor little prince hit his head. Stormy: And now he's even more clueless than ever! Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Tecna: That's strange. Bloom's not answering. Stella: We're coming home! Aisha: Great! Um, but we think Bloom's in trouble. Can you guys meet us at Roccaluce Gorge? Stella: We're on our way! Scene: Lake Roccaluce Sky: Are you alright? Bloom: You did this... So... dizzy... Sky: I won't let them hurt you! Icy: Yeah. Right. Sky: No! Icy: Say goodbye to Prince Lovey-Dovey, Bloom! Sky: Bloom! No! Icy: What a spoil sport! Grab her! I'll finish up "Prince Boy". Aisha: The only thing you're gonna grab is the dirt! Icy: Oh yeah? Well... Stella: Or they may grab some rock face... Flora: Dancing Whirl! Musa: Diapason! Darcy: NO!!! Take that! Stella: Dazzling Spiral! Tecna: Storm of Numbers! Icy: Ice Attack! Aisha: Mystic Wrap! Icy: We'll be back for you, Bloom! Count on it! Bloom: Phew! Sky: Bloom, you were so brave! You saved me! Bloom: You did the same for me. You have done the same. Do you remember? Sky: What if I don't ever remember, Bloom? Bloom: You know that scares me, that all the time we had together could be gone. But I'm willing to take that chance! I'm willing to let the past be the past. Sky: You... you're sure? Bloom: Except for three memories. Our memory of beating the lions together today. Sky: Our memory of you saving me? Bloom: Right! Sky: And what's the third? Bloom: This! Sky: Oh! Bloom: Let's stop trying to remember the past and make our future together. Aisha: Um, we just landed. We didn't hear anything. Stella: Nope. Nothing at all. Flora: We found the Flower of the Depths. There's only one more test! Bloom: Awesome! Tecna: So we can get the last Gem! Bloom: And then we'll get our Sirenix powers and we can stop Tritannus for good! Scene: Tritannus' Lair Tritannus: Urg! We'll never get Daphne to talk now! Icy: Don't be mad. I hate it when you're mad. Darcy: Oh, gag me! Stormy: You said it, sister! Icy: I'll make it up to you! I'll crush Bloom and her friends, Sky, the Specialists, even her nasty little rabbit! Everyone she cares about! Tritannus: How can I stay mad at you if you talk like that? OK. You get another chance. Ending Narrator: The Winx solve the last riddle and discover the location of the Gem of Courage. They must leave the Sovereign Council and travel to the Great Yellow Reef. In the oceans of Domino, the Winx need to overcome their fears to obtain the final Gem. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts